


Stacey's...errr...Emma's Mom has Got It Goin' On

by polybi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entering the space of Neverland causes almost everyone's clothing to change.  And a certain Saviour's head to spin madly. Oh yes, we go THERE. Enough crack to keep Lamar Odum happy for a week...</p><p>Caution: very mature subject matter....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacey's...errr...Emma's Mom has Got It Goin' On

**Author's Note:**

> Having seen one of the promo pics for Season three, featuring Lana, Jmo, and Ginny...and all I could say is GEEEEE-ZUS!!!....a bit of drabble.
> 
>  
> 
> Definitely SwanQueen, with heavy hit of SnowSwan. Yeah, we’re going THERE.
> 
>  
> 
> Thankfully, it’s a drabble.
> 
> The usual disclaimers.

Emma Swan could barely walk. It wasn’t about the impromptu attempt at being Diana Nyad a two days ago. It was Regina... 

In their searching for their kidnapped shared son, the good ship Jolly Roger had entered the atmosphere of Neverland. And by doing so it caused a instant, magical change of clothing. Daddy David was now the dashing prince of legend. Mr. Gold was in full Dark One regalia. Killian Jones was full-on Captain Hook....with tight pants, trademark hook...mascara. 

And Regina.... 

Oh Jesus, Regina. 

Gone was the power suit and the dress-for-success hair. It was replaced by a black lace headdress that made her look almost like THE Evil Queen of Disney lore. With a decollage that dipped all the way to whatever the Equator was in this strange world. Not to mention that it seemed both June and July were busting out all over. 

“See something you like, Miss Swan....?” 

Emma was trying to remind herself that her precious son was in danger. Probably in the hands of a Peter Pan who had absolutely no resemblance to Robin Williams....but...damn, woman. That evil bitch was so hot, Emma wanted to stop right there on the beach and make hot jungle love right there. 

“Emma.....Henry....remember?” 

It was that reminder that snapped Emma out of her reverie. But something else snapped her into a new one. 

“Hey Em, you ready??” 

It was Mom alright. Mary Margaret. Snow White. And Emma was not prepared for what she was looking at. 

The prim and proper pixie-haired school teacher had vanished. In her place was a long-raven-haired woman of devastating beauty, wearing tight leather pants, a green leather tunic, a bow and and arrow-filled quiver. 

And this woman had just entered a virtual tie with Regina Mills as hottest-woman-Emma-Swan-had-ever seen. 

Disney did NOT have this in mind when he cooked Snow White up. 

Now Emma Swan’s mind was swimming rapidly: Jump Regina, not jump Regina...no can't do that...gotta find Henry.....or maybe jump Mary Margaret...no she Snow White...now she’s my MOM...MY GOD I’M HORNY FOR MY MOM...GOOD GOD... 

“Hey, Em, let get a move on!” Snow was exhorting her daughter as the party started to move out into the Neverland forest. 

With Emma just standing there staring at Snow’s ass... 

Her mom’s ass!...NO! Stop! Thinking! That!.... 

The last one to go was Regina who stopped next to Emma to give a friend reminder: “Miss Swan, I know what you are thinking....and what you are thinking could get you 20 years in prison back home.” 

The sobering words of Regina mellowed her out, but just a bit. Now all she has to worry about is finding Henry...and trying to put any thoughts of L-wording Regina Mills at bay until they had saved their son. 

Then Regina turned and added: “..however, this is not home.” And with a smirk, “And I know how you feel....she may be your mother...but she’s _my stepdaughter_. Come along dear...."

And with that Emma Swan caught up with the search party, trying desperately to expunge some very lascivious thoughts and suggestions out of her head dealing with the two women she cared about the most. 

Truly, this is going to be a long, long trip..... 

FIN(?)

**Author's Note:**

> ...and we'll end it here...and let you figure out what happens next.


End file.
